


Asylum Falls

by Yandere_Exorcist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asylum, Bill being a mean brother, Blood Kink, Dipper Pines kicking ass, Insanity, Mabel being sassy, Molestation, Multi, Murder, Suicide, Torture, Yandere Dipper Gleeful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Exorcist/pseuds/Yandere_Exorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell has just happened in Gravity Falls and now it's up to Dipper and Mabel to once again save the falls from the reverse Falls and the asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I am a novice. Report any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thank you

Summer had become the greatest to the worst thing to ever happen in Dipper's life. The moment he came back to Gravity Falls with his sister, he knew something was wrong. His great uncles were missing. Scratch that EVERYONE was missing. The whole townspeople had vanished. His sister Mabel cautiously got off of the bus and looked around the once filled town. "Did we enter the twilight zone dipper?!" The young adult gasped placing her hands on her cheeks. "I-I'm not sure...." Dipper spoke looking disturbed about the lack of people. "Maybe they're at the shack giving us a welcome back party!" Mabel yelled running towards the shack. Dipper once more looked over his shoulder before following after his twin sister. 

Mabel was the first to barge through the old wooden door. "SURPISE!" She shouted. No sound was made not even the sound of her great uncle telling her to be quiet. Mabel looked all over the Mystery shack only to find broken pieces of glass and a red fez that laid in the corner. Walking over to it she picked it up looking at the dust that had collected on it. Dipper approached behind her and looked at the hat. "I know it's been ten years but we talked to him last month. What happened here?" He questioned looking at the vending machine in the gift shop. He gasped seeing that the machine had been knocked down. "Grunkle Ford!" He yelled running towards the secret passage. "Dipper wait!" Mabel yelled hugging the fez close to her chest, she waited for him to return. A lone tear fell from her brown eye as she thought of the worst possibility of what had happened to her family and friends.

Dipper stood in horror as he saw the lab he had once had his summer in destroyed. Many of the things he had learnt about were broken and scattered all over. There must have been a huge fight down here. Dipper thought looking about the lab. His eyes spotted something in the far corner of the room. Slowly stepping through the mess, Dipper knelt down picking up the object. It was a note left by his uncle Stanford Pines. Dipper began to read it:

Dipper,  
It's been ten years since we defeated Bill Cipher, things have changed slightly. Upon you leaving, a week after you went home Stan and I found a portal to a place called "Reverse Falls". We ran into two more Ciphers a man like Bill in human form and a girl. They seemed terrified and were both being held as servants to our Reverse selves. We did our best to help them but Bill came back and got in the way. The Gleeful twins have helped Bill create an Asylum to hold all of Gravity Falls in it. They have even volunteered to help him with his plan. The two Ciphers are being held there and Bill is taking everyone in Gravity Falls so he can brainwash them into their own puppets. Stan has already been taken to the asylum and I have been holding up in the lab. I don't know how long I have but please for the love of God, take your sister and run. No one has been able to escape. It's too dangerous now. You have to go and head home before he gets you too. Dipper please run away from Gravity Falls and find people that can help! 

-Stanford Pines

"Grunkle Ford..." Dipper sighed hugging the paper close to his chest. "DIPPER HELP" Mabel screamed from the top of the stairs. Dipper ran upstairs to see what looked like another version of him and his sister. The other version of himself was holding Mabel down as he scowled at her. "You're really annoying." He spat at her. Mabel's doppelgänger held up a syringe before handing it to her brother. "Use all of it this time. I broke a nail from the last one when they woke up before we got there. Dipstick." She glared at him. The "Dipper" took the syringe and held it to the struggling girl below him. "Time to sleep you little twit." He hummed. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dipper yelled lunging at the man sitting on his sister. The man hissed at Dipper and shoved the needle into his arm. Dipper began to feel weak but kept his consciousness hoping he could knock him out before he did. The other twin grabbed Mabel pressing her nails into her neck as she knocked the poor shooting star out. Dipper had only put a few punches in before he soon fell asleep. The man below him shoved him off and kicked him. "You were supposed to be watching for him!" The man hissed at his twin. Her blue eyes looked at the unconscious twins before flipping her brown hair at him. "Just shut up and help me take them back to Bill." She smirked before grabbing Dipper. "He's cute but not as cute as my little Will." She purred dragging her finger against his jaw. "He's the other version of me sister." The "Dipper" spat throwing Mabel over his shoulder. "Still mad she blocked your kiss this morning?" The "Mabel" teased him as she walked to the van. She gently set Dipper down in the back of it. "She is going to be punished when I get back!" He growled tossing Mabel in with Dipper. The evil Mabel chuckled as she got in the van with her brother. The Dipper up front glared in the rear view mirror as he started the van and drove to the large grey building a mile away from Gravity Falls.

The Gleeful twins approached the large doors to the eerie asylum. Slamming the doors open and startling the "crazy" people of the town Gravity Falls, they made their way through the room glaring at everyone. Dipper and Mabel Gleeful handed their captives to the security guards before heading to do what they pleased to the people. "I'll be playing with our Pacifica~" Mabel purred darkly tracing her fingers along her brother's jaw lovingly. He growled and smack her hand away before spotting a young white haired girl sitting in the corner. Her red and blue eyes stared straight into the ground as she hugged her knees to her bruised chest. She was shivering in fear after hearing the twins talk. Dipper smirked walking over to her like a predator stalking his prey. "I wasn't happy about what you did to me this morning." He growled menacingly at the girl. She only shook more hearing the anger in his voice. She kept her eyes on the floor hoping he would take pity on her and leave. Dipper growled and grabbed her by her hair pulling her up, forcing her to look at him. "You either obey me or I can punish you for the rest of your life!" He barked throwing her to the ground. The girl winced in pain before getting up and looking at him in fear. "I'm sorry.." She whimpered hoping her tears would change his mind. Dipper smiled darkly at her. "I think an hour in the hydrotherapy room will help you calm down~." He purred taking a lock of her hair into his hand and twirling it in his fingers. She swallowed hard remembering the last time she was in there with him. She couldn't breathe. She began to tear up remembering nearly drowning to death and being revived over and over again through the night. She shoved him away from her before taking off only to run into a guard with pale blue hair. "W-Will!" She choked out crying as he slowly grabbed her by the arms and held her for Dipper. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." He whispered tears streaming down his face. Even though they weren't blood related she was a sister to him. He didn't want to do this but he was a slave to the Gleefuls. Dipper approached them both before grabbing the girl by the throat and glaring at her. "Just for that little stunt you pulled. You are going to go through every type of therapy we have in this damn place!" He yelled at her before dragging her out of the room. The girl's cries and whimpers for Will to save her began to fade as she was dragged deeper into the darkened halls of the asylum. Will's knees gave out as he watched his sister be dragged away from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Celeste..." He began to cry.


End file.
